


Possessing Dean

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [274]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean finally understands, Forgiveness, Gen, Or not, Possession, possession is horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:17:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Dean gets possessed and gains a whole new understanding of the past several years.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece from Tumblr.
> 
> Warnings include possession, which although not stated explicitly, is a type of intense bodily violation often portrayed as sexual by the show. Sam has been possessed repeatedly, multiple times which Dean enabled. In this fic, Dean is possessed and realizes what that means.

Dean’s still clinging to Sam. He’s still shaking like a leaf. Sam doesn’t let him go. Honestly, he probably wouldn’t anyways, as desperate as he is to see Dean and have _Dean_  be looking out of those eyes again. He could have let go, he supposes, if Dean had really needed space. But he doesn’t seem to.

So Sam holds him, and doesn’t say anything about the tears he feels soaking the shoulder of his t-shirt.

“It’s okay,” Sam murmurs. “It’s gone. Forever. I promise, it’s ass is back in hell. You’re safe, Dean, Safe.”

It hadn’t been that major a demon, nothing Cas and Sam together couldn’t force into a devil’s trap and then exorcise with relative ease. But it had been smart enough to take Dean, to capture him and tear at his tattoo, open his skin and therefore the lines and the protection, invading Dean’s mind and body, knowing Dean was the one thing Sam would never hurt.

Demons being smart enough to figure that out–and someone so low-level nearly succeeding at it–scare the shit out of Sam. But he doesn’t think that’s worth mentioning right then. Right now, Dean needs comfort.

Sam walks them backwards so they’re on the couch, so they can sit down together, Dean still in his arms. He rubs his hands up and down Dean’s back, a gesture he would never get away with otherwise, but, right then, Dean allows.

“’M sorry,” Dean says through his tears, through his shakes, and his voice is quiet and wavery, as beaten as Sam’s ever heard, but he gets it out.

“For what?” Sam asks, confused. “For what you did? Dean, it wasn’t that bad. And anyways, you were possessed. You can’t stop that. It’s not your fault–”

But Dean cuts him off, shaking his head. “For…before. Gadreel. Not understanding what he…and Crowley…and, oh god, Lucifer and Meg and all those times…what they did to you…what they meant…God, Sam, how do you…?” He trails off, body shaking again. “I’m sorry,” he says again.

Sam thinks he’s supposed to accept Dean’s apology here. Tell him it doesn’t matter anymore, that it’s all water under the bridge now. That it’s over. Because Dean understands. Because Dean won’t do it again. Because Dean has been punished enough.

“I know,” he says instead. Sam deserves his own time to heal, because everything he just thought is true, and he knows it, and maybe some day he will be able to tell Dean it’s water under the bridge. But it’s not, yet. Sam still acutely fees the sting. “You’re okay, Dean. I know you’re sorry, I know you get it now.”

Dean’s still shaking in his arms, and Sam can’t blame him in the slightest. So, he makes a promise of something he can only be half sure about. “Everything is going to be okay, Dean,” he says. “We’re going to be okay.”

He doesn’t know if Dean believes him. Sam doesn’t know if he believes himself. But now, he’s almost sure they’re both going to do their best to make that happen.


End file.
